1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an assistance system and method for taking medicine.
2. Related Art
The advancement of technology improves the people's life and diet, but makes the modem human beings be much troubled by the diseases of civilization, such as chronic diseases including the hypertension, cancer, cardiovascular disease, diabetes or the like; or mental illnesses including the depressive illness, bipolar disorder or the like. The treatments for these diseases need to rely on the long-term medicine treatment. Although the technology has getting more and more advanced than the prior art and the digitized era has come, the conditions of medication errors still come out one after the other.
At present, a complete administration and medicine assisting system has not been available. In the current hospital administration condition, after the patient goes to the hospital or clinic for the consultation, the patient receives several days of medicines, which are usually mixed and placed in a medicine bag, and the hospital or clinic staff records the medication information, such as the time interval and the number of the medications, on the medicine bag. The patient has to take the medicines from the medicine bag according to the doctor's advice. However, the busy office workers or old persons tend to forget to take the medicine. In addition, there is an extremely high medication risk when the medicine kinds and the medication dosages are diversified.
In addition, the information associated with the medicine involves the high professional knowledge. When the information recorded on the prescription is simple and incomplete and no detailed manual is provided, the patient has to perform the search from the network or books if he or she wants to know the information associated with the medicine. This is quite inconvenient. More particularly, upon medication, the real-time reference information cannot be obtained, and whether the medication is correct cannot be clearly obtained. Thus, it is further difficult to reduce the risk of medication error.
Generally speaking, as long as the medicines are dispensed through the non-professional, either the family member, the caretaker or the patient, after the medicines are taken from the hospital and before the medicines are taken, there is a considerable risk of causing the condition of medication error. The existing art also does not have the better solution for the current and mostly frequently seen medication errors, including taking the incorrect medicine, taking the medicine at the incorrect time, forgetting the kinds of the medicines to be taken, and the like.
Thus, how to provide an assistance system and an assistance method for taking the medicine to decrease the medicine taking problems, which are caused by the non-professional participating in the process after the medicine is received and before the medicine is taken, has become an important subject. The system and method can assist the patient to take the medicine as if under the monitoring and consulting of the professional to solve the medicine taking problems caused by the patient who does not follow the doctor's advice. The system and method can further precisely provide the medication reference information (or even the patient's medical history data), record the patient's medication condition, and remind the patient to take the medicine or remind the patient of the doctor's advice at the suitable time point, thereby reducing the too-high medication error rate.